


Hallelujah

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, I Tried To Tell A Story, I'm So Very Proud Of This One, kind of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a double character study. But, it came out beautifully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kilter. The scenes are perfect.


End file.
